Modern Times (Escape to Reality series)
by Neverland45
Summary: After a curse is laid over Wonderland, every Role Holder finds themselves in the real world, where none of them remember Wonderland or themselves! Life becomes increasingly hard as they live their own lifes as fate tries to bind them together- through such experiences as going to high school, getting a job, and learning to cope with relationships. Summary sucks, based off the manga


Hey you guys! I just came up with this super good idea and wanted to write it down before I forgot... And suddenly began to write a while chapter... Lol. Oh! Here is the summary-

Summary- after a strange curse has been laid over Wonderland, every role holder is brought to the real world... And has completely forgotten who they are. Alice is the only one who recognizes our favorite characters, so what can she do to restore everything back to its original place? Slightly AU.

Here goes nothing! Btw the introduction is a little strange... And the characters are probably a little OOC because I haven't read this manga in a long time... And the idea of how this happens is a little weird, but everything is weird in Wonderland so... Yeah.

_INTRODUTION _

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and at eight o' clock in the morning, a certain incubus made it his business to walk in on Julius without a warning, or even a knock on the door. Alice sat up quickly because of the sudden entrance.

"It's happening again! Julius, it's happening again!" Judging from the look on Nightmares face, Alice could tell that whatever this 'it' is, it's nothing good.

"Gray... What's happening?" She questioned, feeling very confused. After all, how many uninvited guest barge through your door without permission? Alice certainly has never encountered something so inappropriate.

The incubus shook his head, telling Alice it was nothing for her to worry about. But, knowing Alice, she didn't give up and continued to prod him about the subject.

"Give it up Nightmare! What's happening?" She asked, approximately around the time when Julius came in, not seeming too happy to see the intruder.

"I have work to be done..." He mumbled, turning away from the two and setting his clocks down, getting straight to work. Alice ignored Nightmare's answer to her previous question and made her way to Julius.

"Something is going on, but Nightmare wont tell me!" She whispered while the man nodded, his focus fixed on the clocks.

"I think it's something bad..." She went on to say. The incubus in the background nodded.

"Do you remember what the jokers did last time when they tried to control Wonderland?" Asked Nightmare. Julius rolled his eyes, the expression of 'duh' covered his face.

"Yes Nightmare. They went wild all throughout Wonderland and either tried to kill us or capture us ... If it wasn't for those idiot twins of the Mafia, it would have never happened." Came Julius's reply, which very monotonously said. The incubus acknowledged his reply with a nod while Julius went onto say:

"What's happening this time?"

The man didn't need to think twice to ask such a simple question. It was evident that the Jokers were trying something else, seeing the way Nightmre hinted at the idea of another rampage. Alice seemed very confused at the time.

"Wait... What?" She cocked her head, obviously confused. Nightmare pointed out that this happened long before she ever came to Wonderland, clearing her misunderstanding away.

"... So the brothers stole something from the Jokers, and that's what caused it?" She asked, while Julius mumbled, "something like that."

Nightmare checked his watch, and scrunched his face in worry. They only had a few minutes... No, not any more. More like a couple seconds. The big hand began to catch up to the little hand.

"Nightmare, if it's so important, why don't you tell us instead of beating around the bush?" Asked the clock worker. Nightmare gritted his teethe.

"Um... In a few seconds... The Jokers potion should take effect-"

"Potion? I'm surprised you didn't mention this earlier-"

"Ahem! As I was saying, the potion will bring us to Alice's world-"

"Oh, so that's it. Your just excited to see Alice's-"

"Excuse me? Did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning if yours? I'm afraid not. You see, we will not remember a thing about wonderland. Or ourselves." The incubus finished, shooting a glare at Julius.

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"That is the most preposterous idea I have ever heard."

Alice motioned for the two to quit fighting, but nothing seemed to work.

That was, until a particular bright light enveloped the sky.

Nightmare looked as if he was about to pull his hair out, while Julius was awed by the scene. Alice looked at it in Wonder.

But all amazement left the image as everything began to disintegrate. The only thing left were splotches of complete darkness.

And soon, they were caught in the darkness too.

* * *

Alice would have never believed it when somebody told them of a time when they woke up stranded in the middle of the road. With exception of being drunk, or course.

Well, lets just say that this is exactly what is happening. Headlights reflecting off of her, cars speeding this way and that. Good thing she was in the cross section of the road, because if not, she might have been hit.

Pulling herself to a standing position, the blond motioned for the cars to stop. But, with modern people being the rude, modern people most of us are today... They didn't. In fact, they completely ignored her hand signals and just kept speeding away.

At the moment, she couldn't understand why she was here. All memories of Wonderland were gone. Every moment spent in the past hour discussing the soon-to-happen strange events ran from her mind. All she knew right now was that she was stranded, alone, and far from where she should be.

The girl ran across the roads, doing her best to dodge cars and bicycles. Lucky her, she didn't turn into a splatt of human goo like most others would have.

She rested her hands on her knees, panting from exhaustion. Just what happened? What's going on? Why... Was she here?

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" She instantly shot her head up to see a handsome face looking at her, concern etched in his features.

"Wha- what? I'm... Fine." She stuttered, but the man didn't believe her answer.

"It surely looks that way to me..." He mumbled. He held his hand out.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Alice looked up, pondering the question. Just what WAS her name? Didn't she have one? She concentrated deeply to remember what she had forgotten.

"I'm... Aaliyah? No! I'm Alice!" She corrected herself, the man cocking his head at her strange outburst. A goofy grin covering his features.

"I'm Ace. Nice to meet you. Now, could you tell me why your out here running around in those kind of clothes?"

Good question, Alice thought.

* * *

Not that wanting to run your fingers around somebody's neck and suffocating them was a bad thing... Okay, maybe it is. But Tweedle Dee couldn't understand why he wanted to kill somebody so badly. Or even injure them! Surely, he couldn't be that bad of a person... Could he? The boy rolled his eyes and laughed at himself. Of course not.

He peaked through the bakery window and eyed a piece of bread. It looked so delicious... He just had to have his hands on it!

Grabbing a hairpin from his pocket, (which, coincidently, he had no idea how it got there) he poked it through the lock on the window. Twisting it, the widow opened with a clicking sound and invited him in. He landed softly on a sack of flour, but was covered in the white substance when he did so. He quietly crept over to the pan of muffins and bread.

"What are you doing? James, there's scum trying to steal our food!" Noticing that he had been caught, he spun around and met face to face with a very ugly fat man. Tweedle Dee figured that he would name him Piggy, because he reminded him of a Pig. A very, very ugly pig.

Turning back to reality, Dee wasn't sure where the Dee-Kung-foo skills came from. He knew that he never had them yesterday, when he was sure that he had been picked on by a bunch of bullies. But who knew? Maybe it was his imagination. The combat skills anyways.

The man landed to the ground with a 'oof' and blood, which was not Dee's, covered his body. The poor thief looked around, trying his best to escape.

The pissy stupid dumb people should get used to me by now, he thought, because I've been stealing their stuff since... Wait, when? He couldn't actaully remember. All he knew was that he had grown up a thief.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Being rich was one of the few things Blood cared about. There were many other things he thought of almost all the time, but money might have been one of the top three things to look after.

He clapped his hands, hoping that his servant would hear him this time. The stupid idiot never seemed to be paying attention, so Blood thought that it was no use. He sighed to himself when he could hear his servant, Elliot, scolding the poor child for not studying enough. After all, Blood had emphasized the boy to study more after receiving many B's on several test that Elliot supposed should have scored an A. Blood wasn't good at all in parenting, so he left his adoptive son to Elliot to care for. Because of Blood not taking full responsibility for his child, it meant that he hardly ever saw his own son.

After being lost in deep thought, he awoke by the sounds if the doors to his office opening. He was surprised by his visitor.

"Erm... Father?" He called, still not feeling right by calling him that. The man looked up.

"What is it, Dum?"

To them, life has always been this way.

* * *

"I think I'll buy this... No... I want that!" Currently, Boris's client was picking numerous amounts of illegal weapons and knifes to take home with him. The boy sighed.

"Sir... You've been debating between these two items for an hour now..." He irritably said, but was careful not to upset his client. He smiled by adding his own comment, trying to save a certain gun from being bought.

"Sir, this one over here is much better than that one, although the designs are far more fancier here than over there, I think that this one is the one you should go with?" Boris didn't give the man enough time to think before he hurriedly slipped the gun out of the case and handed it to him, naming the price. The man grumbled, but took it without complaint. Boris smiled triumphantly after saving the gun he wanted oh so badly.

"Boris, your never going to have enough money to buy that." And Boris thought that his client was somewhat annoying... What about Mary Gowland?

The cat gritted his teeth, trying not to let his anger seethe through him as Mary taunted him. Of course, whenever the horrible violin player did this, Boris would merely climb onto a table and announce that his first name is Mary, sending Gowland into a fit of angry tears. But, seeing as Boris was not in a teasing state, he did none of this.

"You know," Boris started, completely ignoring Gowlands insults, "I wish I had a partner to do this with."

Because to Boris, he's always worked here. Alone.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE (introduction)

How was it? Good? Bad? I had a lot of fun writing this.

I won't post another chapter without at least four reviews! Please review and tell me about my idea!


End file.
